I could not ask for more
by I'm a Blank Sheet
Summary: Sakura's thoughts about our favorite sensei and how she would like to stay...? Read to find out. 900 word drabble just for fun. please review and tell me if you want me to cont. this


I couldn't ask for more

I found myself staring at my own former teacher, the same one who first thought me what being a true ninja meant to be, that it is to protect the people of the Village, the same people who looked down on him only because he was the son of a man who put teammates before the safety of the village, who was hated and was looked down as well by the people he saved; a man who committed suicide right in front of the boy this man never was, the man who risked to save the lives of two dear friends and only getting a bitter remembrance from them, just goes to show how unjust this world is.

I watched him stir in his sleep, drought with nightmares and plagued by the screams of his loved ones, like it was being done to me as well. I wish I were there with him, to help him go through it together, I wish I could save him, I wish I was there. He mumbled incoherent words that I swore were whimpers; it ripped my heart to shreds. Oh how I wish I could do something for him, I wish I could take it all away; I wish I were the one and not he going through this. I shushed him the best I could, I stroked his shoulders and back and soothed his messy, disarrayed hair; I wasn't surprised that it was soft.

He quieted down a little and calmed, he was back to nightmares and not memories. He still wore his mask though it's been years since we've met; he was awake only three hours ago but only momentarily, he woke up screaming as if he was being burned on a stake and I almost gave out and I could've cried with him, and that time I felt so useless to this man that just got out from an operation after coming back from one though mission that left him with less blood a human needs to survive; but he made it through. I wasn't supposed to do the operation; I was actually exiting the hospital when some young ninjas brought the half-dead body. I immediately turned medic mode and barked to nearby nurses to get this man on the O.R. It was only later on the operating bed did I recognize him as my teacher, and that made me more pressured and determined to pull him out of death's reach, I barely did.

I meant to leave as soon as he calms but a weak hand grabbed mine and a soft "stay" was uttered, I was still wondering if he was asleep or meant it to stop me. But even though I stayed, I wasn't much help and the most I could do was soothe and shush him to sleep. A few times he murmured the names of people I didn't know there was one named 'Obito' then someone called 'Rin' and there was the team seven: Naruto and Sasuke, I figured he missed them as much as I do, they went their separate ways long ago and I barely remember their bickering; he said theirs several times, but never once mine. I was careful not to expect as much, but I still hoped; it was silly of me to think that a name would mean much but…I…I actually don't know, I don't know why? I don't know why I immediately turned and ordered for someone to get him on the O.R; I didn't know what came over me when I saw the half-hidden face and set out just to save him, another doctor still on duty could've done it, but why did I refuse to leave his side the whole time and almost used all my remaining chakra just for him? Why does he fill my mind when I do anything, why does he creep up in my head all my waking moments? Why did my heart almost jump out from my ribcage when I saw his heart rate weaken and the time he grabbed my hand? Why? Why? Why? Why is my had filled with thoughts of being with him, of not caring what other people think about him, of what was his past, of what he did, of why he hid his face from the world, I didn't care he was 14 years my senior and was my former teacher I didn't care I just want to be with HIM!

I stared at the part where his mask doesn't cover and imagined how it would continue from there on out. I was disturbed to find that I couldn't even imagine his real face, but still, it's been years and from the start I didn't even get a glimpse so what difference would it make? He stirred again and I heard him mumble something, I leaned in closer to the point where I could smell his fresh, clean scent, like he just got out of the bathroom. I leaned even more to hear what he was saying and to smell that sweet scent. He said something like 'cha…rah' I couldn't decipher what he was saying when he suddenly wrapped his still limp arms around my waist, I blushed ten shades of red before he said in a much clearer voice 'Sakura' loud and clear '…thank you, for everything'

'Idiot, I love you…'


End file.
